MARAVILLOSAMENTE DIFICIL
by ela fordyce
Summary: Bella Swan creyó haber encontrado su príncipe azul, hasta que un día descubre que solo era un simple sapo. Con 36 años, viuda, con dos hijos y sin trabajo, cree que su vida ha terminado; pero no contaba con las sorpresas que le tenía guardado el destino, entre ellas un joven de 27 años que le pondrá su mundo al revés.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi amada beta Miry Alvarez Rodriguez y a mi adorada colaboradora Eli Val.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Emmaly por su maravilloso trailer y a Maia por sus portadas**

**Por supuesto como siempre historia dedicada a mis chicas Rock y a mi gran amiga May Packer que sin quererlo ha adelantado todos los acontecimientos.**

**Como siempre también dedicado a mi amor, gracias por todo.**

**Maravillosamente Difícil**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Noviembre 2012_

La tarde estaba cayendo, el cielo se encontraba tintado de distintos tonos de naranja anunciando la llegada del crepúsculo. El silencio que imperaba en el lugar se rompía por el sonido de un llanto desgarrador.

En medio del camposanto, una mujer menuda se encontraba hincada delante de la lápida de su esposo, su cuerpo se estremecía de rabia por el llanto que la envolvía, susurrando como una letanía ‹‹por qué, por qué, por qué…››No era consciente que a lo lejos, en el más estricto silencio, la figura de un hombre la observaba roto por el dolor y la impotencia de ver el sufrimiento de la mujer que significaba tanto en su vida.

La mujer levantó la cabeza para leer una vez más el epitafio.

_Michael Newton_

_21/08/1972-15/10/2012_

_Amante esposo y gran padre._

_Tu mujer e hijos nunca te olvidaremos._

Bella no pudo evitar que una risa irónica saliera de su interior al leer nuevamente ‹‹amante esposo››. Qué ciega había estado todos estos años, su matrimonio había sido una gran farsa. Una farsa tan bien montada que ella no fue capaz de ver la mentira.

Miró nuevamente el papel arrugado que tenía en sus manos, un papel donde la tinta se veía más borrosa en unas zonas que otras, producto de las lágrimas caídas sobre este. Le entraron ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos y tirarlo sobre la tumba de su esposo, pero no, no haría eso, lo guardaría para recordar que a partir de hoy empezaría una nueva vida. Una nueva vida donde no derramaría una lágrima más por Mike Newton. Una nueva vida donde dejaría atrás a la vieja Isabella Newton para recuperar de nuevo a la joven Isabella Swan, una mujer luchadora y fuerte que se enfrentaría a todos por volver a vivir; una mujer que protegería con uñas y dientes a sus hijos, sus pilares, sus razones para resurgir cual ave Fénix.

De manera decidida se levantó, echando un último vistazo a la tumba de su marido ―Ni una lágrima más Mike Newton, no te las mereces ―dijo en voz alta y clara.

Se sacudió las rodillas manchadas de tierra y se giró dispuesta a regresar a casa.

—Garrett —dijo asombrada ante la figura del imponente hombre que la observaba con ojos vidriosos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

―El suficiente —afirmó, mientras apretaba los puños lleno de rabia al ver el sufrimiento de esa mujer a la cual adoraba.

—No tendrías que haber venido.

Garrett rio sin humor ante tal afirmación.

—Eres mi hermana, Bella, y no hay fuerza en este mundo que impida que me preocupe por ti —aseveró con rabia—, ese cabrón no se merece más lágrimas, quiero a mi hermana de vuelta —finalizó con la voz rota por el llanto que tantos días llevaba conteniendo.

Bella acortó la distancia, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo con su hermano mayor, mientras las lágrimas los envolvían a ambos.

—Está de vuelta, Garrett. Isabella Swan está de vuelta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Espero que os haya gustado esta breve introducción, la demanda que he recibido ha provocado que los acontecimientos se adelantaran. Trataré que la frecuencia de publicación sea una vez en semana o cada 10 días.**

**Muchas gracias por dedicarle un poco de vuestro tiempo a la historia. Nos leemos muy pronto**

**En mi perfil os dejaré el link del trailer de la historia.**

**¿Me merezco un comentario?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mi amada beta Miry Alvarez Rodriguez y a mi adorada colaboradora Eli Val.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Emmaly por su maravilloso trailer y a Maia por sus portadas**

**Por supuesto como siempre historia dedicada a mis chicas Rock y a mi gran amiga May Packer.**

**Capitulo no beteado, así que todos los fallos son míos exclusivamente, en cuanto lo tenga corregido lo cambio.**

**Como siempre también dedicado a mi amor, gracias por todo.**

**CAPITULO 1: TRY**

_¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué estará haciendo?__  
__¿Cómo es que todo se convirtió en una mentira?__  
__A veces, pienso que es mejor, nunca preguntar por qué_

_Tienes que levantarte e intentar, intentar, intentar_

_(Try, Pink)_

Garret cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, tras comprobar una vez más que seguía dormida. Al igual que su hermana, sentía como su cuerpo se encontraba al borde del colapso. La tensión acumulada desde el fallecimiento de su cuñado, unido a las últimas noticias, estaba generando una carga muy pesada y difícil de sobrellevar para todos.

Hoy había sentido miedo por su hermana, tenía tal nivel de agotamiento, que había estado a punto de desplomarse en medio del cementerio. Si no hubiera estado rápido de reflejos, con seguridad, habría sufrido un fuerte golpe. Al llegar a casa de Bella, tuvo que ayudarla a bajar del coche y cogerla en brazos hasta dejarla en su dormitorio, era incapaz de dar un paso por sí sola. Sin duda alguna la última jugada de Mike, había supuesto una carga extra para el cuerpo agotado de su hermana.

Con gesto derrotado, descendió las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina, donde le esperaba Kate. Tanto ella como él, se habían trasladado al hogar de Bella, para cuidarla. La primera semana, habían estado yendo y viniendo de una casa a otra. Ambos matrimonios vivían dentro de la misma zona residencial de Chicago, pero al observar Kate, el grado de estrés al que estaba siendo sometida Bella, por culpa de las continuas visitas así como por el cuidado de los hijos de esta, decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto, trasladándose la pareja al domicilio de su hermana y enviando tanto los hijos de Bella, Mark y Mickey, como al suyo, Alec, a casa de sus padres en Forks.

Perdido en sus pensamientos entró en la cocina. Su amada esposa, lo esperaba con una taza de café cargado caliente.

Se acercó a ella depositando un dulce beso en los labios, antes de quitarle de las manos la taza de café y sentarse en frente de ella, en uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la isla de la cocina.

— ¿Se quedó dormida?—preguntó Kate, con gesto preocupado.

—Sí, —afirmó suspirando, —esperemos que no se despierte en toda la noche por culpa de esas odiosas pesadillas.

Desde que Bella, se enteró de la muerte de su marido, no había dormido más de dos horas seguidas, despertándose entre gritos y sudores fríos por culpa de las pesadillas que sufría. Garret, como buen hermano mayor, habló con un doctor, amigo de la familia para que le recetaran algún tipo de medicamento que la ayudara a descansar, pero como era de esperar, Bella se negó en rotundo a tomarse nada que pudiera dejarla zombi, según decía: «Esta batalla la tengo que ganar con todas mis facultades intactas».

La policía se había puesto en contacto con ella, informándole que Mike, había sufrido un aparatoso accidente de tráfico y se encontraba en estado crítico.

Esa semana, como estaba siendo costumbre desde el último año, se encontraba de viaje de trabajo en Seattle, donde tenía un importante juicio por temas de estafa.

Garret y él eran socios del mismo bufete de abogados, Vulturi& Asociados, y a veces se intercambiaban casos en función del volumen de trabajo que tuvieran en esos momentos. El caso que le tocaba defender en Seattle, era de él, pero debido a la insistencia de Mike, se lo cedió, sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones que guardaba su cuñado al interesarse tanto por ese trabajo.

Una vez que recibió la trágica llamada, Bella trató de localizarlos de forma insistente, tanto a él como a Kate. Tenía que partir inmediatamente de viaje y no sabía con quién dejar a los niños; al no contactar con ellos, se los dejó a Angela, su amiga y vecina desde que se habían trasladado a ese lujoso barrio residencial, hacía ya 5 años.

Ben, el esposo de Angela, al ver el estado de nervios en el que se encontraba Bella, decidió acompañarla en el viaje; temían que la situación que se encontrara al llegar al hospital de Seattle, fuera más trágica de lo que le habían comunicado la policía.

Ben contactó con Garret, nada más aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Seattle, informándole de la situación, lo que ninguno de los tres sabían era que tanto Mike como Susan, la abogada asociada que lo acompañaba en el viaje, habían muerto hacía ya 3 horas en la mesa de operaciones.

El recuerdo de Susan, provocó que sujetara la taza de café con más fuerza de lo normal, poniéndose los nudillos blancos.

— ¿Dónde está tu mente, Garret?—la voz de su esposa, logró devolverlo al presente.

—He sido tan idiota, —dijo con rabia, —todavía no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta del juego que se traía Mike entre manos.

Kate se levantó de su asiento para sentarse en la banca que estaba al lado de su marido, sabía que si le cogía las manos y se las besaba, conseguiría que esa expresión de rabia que mostraba su rostro, desapareciera.

—Tú no tienes culpa, Garret. —Le dijo, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules que lo leían tan bien. —Jugó con todos nosotros, ni siquiera Bella sospechaba nada.

Garret, se quedó perdido en la mirada de su adorada esposa, a pesar haber cumplido 38 años hace poco menos de dos meses, era una mujer tremendamente atractiva. Su cuerpo mantenía unas curvas sensuales, que lo atraían de manera hipnótica, nadie diría que en ese cuerpo se había gestado un niño que ya contaba con 6 años. Sin embargo lo que verdaderamente le atrajo de ella la primera vez que la vio, fueron sus ojos con forma de gato, de un azul profundo que contrastaba con el tono cremoso de su piel y su larga cabellera rubia. Sin lugar a dudas los antepasados nórdicos de su mujer estaban muy presentes en su belleza.

—Hoy he hablado con tus padres.— Dijo Kate, sacando de nuevo a Garret de su estado abstraído.—Me han dicho que tanto Mickey como Alec, no paran de jugar y de hacer de las suyas,—afirmó con una sonrisa,—sin embargo…Mark apenas habla y prueba bocado —finalizó con gesto preocupado y sin rastro de la sonrisa anteriormente mostrada.

—Emmet y Rose, van este fin de semana a Forks—dijo Garret, mientras se frotaba la cara con las manos fruto de la desesperación. —Sería bueno que Rose hablara con él, a fin de cuentas es psicóloga… ella seguramente sabrá qué hacer.

Kate asintió con la cabeza, Rose era quien mejor podría ayudar tanto a Bella como a Mark. Era una gran psicóloga, además de una buena amiga que siempre había sabido aconsejar muy bien a Bella; quizás si la hubiera escuchado en aquella ocasión, algunas de las cosas que habían pasado en el matrimonio de su cuñada no habrían tenido lugar.

— ¿No le habrá dicho mi padre nada de las últimas noticias a Mark?—preguntó Garret de pronto preocupado.

—No, tranquilo, tus padres han guardado silencio al respecto, saben que si alguien debe contárselo a los niños es Bella.

Mark era un preadolescente de 10 años, muy inteligente, el cual siempre se había mostrado demasiado protector con su madre, situación que había provocado más de un enfrentamiento con su padre.

En los últimos tiempos, las discusiones de Mike con Mark eran más habituales que de costumbre, quizás el niño había observado algo que a los demás se les escapaba… Bella tenía que mediar en numerosas ocasiones en esos enfrentamientos para evitar que la cosa fuera a mayores.

Mark, al igual que Mickey, eran físicamente muy parecidos a su padre; ambos eran rubios y con los ojos azules, sin embargo, tanto las aficiones como el carácter eran de Bella.

Mike, no perdonaba que su primogénito, prefiriese formar parte del club de fotografía del colegio, en lugar del equipo de baloncesto.

—Cariño, vuelve a aterrizar. —Garret se dio cuenta que otra vez estaba divagando más de la cuenta—. Será mejor que nos acostemos, mañanas nos espera un largo viaje a Forks ―prosiguió Kate, captando definitivamente la atención de su esposo.

Garret asintió con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba del asiento y ayudaba a su mujer a recoger las tazas del café. Mañana por fin se irían a Forks, todos necesitaban un cambio de aires para afrontar esta nueva etapa con fuerzas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bella se despertó sobresaltada y bañada en sudor, por culpa de una nueva pesadilla. Otra vez la imagen de Mike en la camilla del hospital se había apoderado de su sueño, aunque esta vez se añadía una novedad…ahora no aparecía muerto, sino sentado en la camilla mientras la señalaba con el dedo y se reía de ella.

Se levantó de la cama con rabia, necesitaba cambiarse de camiseta, la que llevaba apestaba a sudor. Entró en el vestidor mientras se quitaba con dificultad la ropa, deseaba dormir una noche de un tirón… podría tomarse una pastilla que la ayudara, pero ella sabía que esa no era la solución. Tenía que enterrar todos los fantasmas que habían convivido en su matrimonio, y la única opción era enfrentarse a ellos en carne viva, como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Mientras cogía la camiseta limpia, sin querer atrajo con esta una caja que permanecía oculta en el fondo de la balda donde guardaba sus camisetas.

Bella se quedó observando la caja como si fuera un arma de destrucción masiva, aparentemente era una simple caja de flores de colores, con un tamaño igual a un folio. Lo peligroso era lo que guardaba en su interior, numerosas fotos realizadas por ella, las cuales había comenzado a hacer cuando empezó a estudiar en la Universidad, fotos que escondían historias que solo Bella conocía, fotos que bajo ningún concepto colocaría en un álbum.

Se colocó la camiseta y con decisión cogió esa caja entre sus manos, necesitaba ver esas fotos, y comprobar que todavía no estaba todo perdido y que en algún momento podría volver a encontrarse.

Salió de su dormitorio de manera silenciosa, no quería despertar a su hermano y cuñada que dormían en una habitación próxima a la suya. De la misma forma bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Una vez que llegó a la cocina, depositó la caja con sumo cuidado en la encimera. Antes de abrirla necesitaba coger energías, por lo que se preparó un chocolate caliente.

Se sentó delante de la caja y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Necesito un cigarro—dijo en voz baja.

De manera decidida abrió el cajón donde escondía el paquete de tabaco y el mechero, apenas fumaba, y si lo hacía era siempre a escondidas, porque Mike lo odiaba.

Dio un par de caladas para templar sus nervios, se sentó nuevamente delante de la caja y tras dos nuevas caladas, se armó de valor y la abrió.

Ante ella había numerosas fotos, _sus fotos_, metió la mano y como si bolas de un bingo se trataran, las removió cogiendo una al azar.

Como si de una broma del destino se tratara, ante ella tenía la viva imagen de la felicidad, unos sonrientes y jóvenes Mike y Bella, con los pelos revueltos producto de la actividad que habían estado realizando, aparecían abrazados y desnudos, cubiertos solo lo justo por la sábana blanca de la cama de la habitación que ocupaba Bella en la Universidad, los ojos de ella brillaban de felicidad y se veían con vida.

Recordaba perfectamente cuándo tomó esa foto, fue a la semana de ser oficialmente novios y el mismo día que perdió la virginidad, «retrata el principio de una maravillosa historia de amor», le había dicho Mike, tras hacer el amor por primera vez.

«Era increíble lo enamorada que estaba de él en esa época y lo ingenua que había sido en aquel entonces», se dijo a si mima.

Mike al igual que Garret, cursaban el penúltimo año de carrera, cuando ella empezó sus estudios universitarios de Historia del Arte, en la misma universidad de Seattle.

La primera vez que lo vio se quedó deslumbrada, no sabría decir si fue ese magnetismo que desprendía, o la seguridad en sí mismo unido a lo tremendamente guapo que era, dejándola literalmente sin palabras cuando en esa primera vez, su hermano, se lo presentó en medio del pasillo que dirigía a la cafetería de la Universidad.

A partir de ese encuentro, Mike simuló que se tropezaba continuamente con ella, tratando de lograr una cita. Al principio Bella se mostraba reacia a aceptar esa invitación, no en vano ella contaba con 18 años y una nula experiencia en el terreno sentimental; mientras que él a sus 22 años, llevaba a sus espaldas una importante carrera de don Juan.

Finalmente y tras dos meses de insistencia aceptó esa invitación y al cabo de una semana se acostaron, perdiendo ella la virginidad con él.

—Te creíste el cuento de hadas—dijo Bella a la foto—al final el príncipe resultó ser un sapo.

Dejó la foto en la encimera, y tras dar la última calada al cigarro lo apagó.

Nuevamente repitió la operación y sacó una nueva fotografía, en esta ocasión tenía ante sus ojos a una embarazadísima Bella en el día de su boda con Mike. En la imagen aparecería ella, con un vestido de gasa en distintos tonos malva con corte imperio para disimular algo su abultado vientre. Lo curioso de la fotografía, era que estaba totalmente sola en la habitación del hotel donde se había vestido, se retrató unos minutos antes de abandonarla en dirección al juzgado donde se casaría.

—La boda de tus sueños, Bella—dijo con toda la ironía que pudo

Iba a colocar la instantánea junto a la anterior, cuando algo le llamó la atención, cogió ambas fotografías y las empezó a comparar. Tras unos minutos observando ambas imágenes, su angustia fue aumentando, «no puede ser», se dijo. De manera apresurada empezó a buscar distintas fotografías, las cuales las iba colocando de manera ordenada una detrás de otras. Eran imágenes de ella sola, en distintas épocas de su vida, el nacimiento de Mark, las primeras Navidades en Chicago, el día que Mike fue nombrado socio del bufete, su viaje de aniversario a Maui, el día que se enteró del embarazo de Mickey…

Bella observaba detenidamente las siete imágenes que tenía ante ella, « ¿cómo no lo he visto antes?», se preguntaba, «porque estabas ciega, vivías solo para complacerlo a él», se contestó.

Con rabia se levantó para coger un vaso y llenarlo de agua, sentía la garganta seca. Bebió el vaso de un solo trago, tratando con ello de recomponerse.

— ¿Bella?, ¿qué haces despierta aquí sola?—la voz de su cuñada, la sobresaltó, provocando que el vaso se resbalara y cayera en el fregadero, sonando un estruendo.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Kate preocupada, mientras se acercaba inmediatamente al lugar donde se encontraba la castaña, comprobando si se había cortado.

—Tranquila, no se ha roto el vaso.

Kate observó los ojos llorosos de su cuñada, con un gesto maternal, le retiró el mechón que se le había soltado de la cola, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja, mientras que le daba una suave caricia en la cara. Desde que se conocieron en la época universitaria, entre ambas se formó una conexión especial, que iba más allá de ser cuñadas, eran amigas del alma y al igual que les pasaba con Rose, necesitaban una sola mirada para saber que iba bien o mal.

—Me vas a contar que te ha provocado esos ojos llorosos

—He estado ciega tantos años, que no he sido capaz de ver que la vida que estaba viviendo no era la que yo había elegido, sino la que habían elegido por mí. —Confesó Bella, mientras se derramaba por su mejilla una solitaria lágrima.

—No te entiendo, de qué vida me estás hablando, Bella.

La castaña, cogió la mano de su cuñada, para acercarla al lugar donde estaban las fotografías.

—Dime qué es lo que ves—preguntó Bella con inquietud

Kate observó detenidamente, las distintas instantáneas realizadas por su cuñada. Era una pena que hubiera renunciado a su carrera de fotógrafa, por cuidar de sus hijos, pero Mike no le había puesto las cosas muy sencillas para que ella pudiera ejercer su profesión.

Como le sucedía a algunos hombres, en cuanto sus mujeres tenían a sus hijos, estás se debían encerrar en casa y dedicarse en exclusiva a cuidar de los niños y de la casa. Bella derramó muchas lágrimas cuando comprendió esa situación, pero como solía suceder con ella, lo aceptó.

—No se Bella…que en todas menos en la primera apareces sola—dijo de manera tentativa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de su cuñada.

—Y tú te consideras un buena abogada—Kate le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Bella, ante tal afirmación, ella sin lugar a dudas era la mejor abogada. —Vale perdona—dijo tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, mientras cogía dos fotos y se las ponía delante de los ojos

—Mi mirada. —Afirmó con rotundidad Bella

— ¿Perdona?

—Mi mirada, el brillo, lo he perdido—decía nerviosa mientras iba enseñándole con desesperación las distintas fotos.

Kate al ver estado de su cuñada, le sujetó las manos, impidiendo que cogiera más imágenes.

—Bella, cariño, respira hondo, relájate por favor—la castaña la miró atentamente mientras inspiraba y expiraba, tratando de encontrar esa relajación.

La rubia observó cómo su cuñada se iba relajando poco a poco.

—Y ahora que estás más tranquila me vas a explicar qué es eso de tu mirada.

Bella volvió a respirar una vez más antes de explicarle, su descubrimiento.

—Mis ojos cada vez están más tristes y no me he dado cuenta—susurró colando de nuevo las fotos en orden. —Mira, —dijo señalando la primera imagen donde estaba con Mike en la cama, —estos ojos tenían vida, tenían sueños por cumplir, un mundo que deseaban conquistar…

Kate observó detenidamente, esa imagen de una Bella joven y sonriente, era cierto que su mirada estaba llena de vida.

—Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que ves aquí?

Bella le enseñó la última fotografía, donde estaba ella sola con un predictor en la mano en el cuarto de baño. Era del día donde descubrió que nuevamente estaba embarazada.

Kate miró esa nueva imagen, comparándola con la anterior, observó una y otra durante un tiempo, comparándolas, hasta que la realidad la golpeó.

—Están vacíos…

—Mis ojos están vacíos, Kate, he perdido mis ilusiones, mis sueños y no me di cuenta de ello hasta ahora—dijo con desanimo—quiero recuperar mi brillo.

Bella dejó que el llanto nuevamente la envolviera, estaba cansada de llorar, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Kate la abrazó, dándole el consuelo que necesitaba.

—Lo vas a recuperar, sé que lo vas a recuperar—afirmó Kate con convicción—eres la persona más luchadora que jamás he conocido en mi vida y si te lo propones conseguirás recuperar ese brillo.

La castaña, miró fijamente a su cuñada, tenía razón, siempre había sido una luchadora nata y ahora no iba a dejar de luchar.

—Te prometo que lo voy a recuperar

—Claro que si—una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña ante esa afirmación—ves ya están sonriendo otra vez, hemos puesto el primer escalón de muchos.

Ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo donde se transmitieron esa admiración mutua que siempre se habían tenido.

Era hora de luchar, por ella y por sus hijos, tenía que poner ese primer escalón que sabía perfectamente cuál sería.

Durante unas horas estuvieron viendo algunas fotos más, charlaban de manera casual sobre ellas, recordando las historias que mostraban.

—Si nos damos prisa, aun podremos dormir un par de horas antes de que amanezca—dijo Kate.

—Será lo mejor—comentó Bella, mientras recogía las diversas fotografías desperdigadas por la encimera.

De pronto una instantánea captó el interés de Kate.

—Oye y este chico ¿quién es?

Bella observó la imagen de un joven desgarbado de no más de 20 años, con el pelo cobrizo muy desordenado que agregaba un atractivo a su rostro perfecto, con unos pómulos marcados y una nariz recta, el rostro de ese yogurin, resultaba atrayente. Sin lugar a dudas los labios del chico, invitaban a besarlos y perderse en ellos; pero si algo llamó poderosamente la atención de la castaña, fueron sus orbes esmeralda, que miraban fijamente a la cámara.

—Es en el hotel donde celebramos nuestro quinto aniversario, no sé quién—dijo Bella tratando de restar importancia, al recordar en ese instante cómo ese chico había flirteado de manera descarada con ella—supongo que lo fotografié porque era muy guapo.

Kate estudió el rostro impasible de su cuñada, aquí había gato encerrado, quizás en otra ocasión que no tuviera tanto sueño, le sonsacaría más información sobre ese chico.

—La verdad es que es bastante guapo ese yogurín, una lástima que no sepamos cómo le han sentado el paso de los años—comentó Kate mientras abandonaba la cocina rumbo a su habitación.

Bella observó la imagen de ese muchacho «quizás está gordo y medio calvo», pensó mientras cerraba la caja y seguía el mismo rumbo de su cuñada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**N/A: Como que ese "yogurín", me suena de algo; ¿quién será?...**

**Yogurín: en España es un término que se usa para referirnos a un chico muy joven y muy atractivo**

**Antes que nada quería agradeceros la gran acogida del anterior, capitulo, para mí ha sido toda una sorpresa, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**Pero en especial gracias a:**

**Maya Masen Cullen, Yasmine-Cullen, NereCullen73, LeiFer12, Eli Val, TATA XOXO, May Cullen, Naye 15, patymdn, mirylion, EdwardKaname, loreblue31, bella maru, Jess, manliglerz, Ania, Esmeralda C, Maze2531, lemoni, Saha Denali, lucylucy.**

**Si se me ha pasado alguna, mandarme un inbox y lo corrijo.**

**Las chicas que no tenéis cuenta, me podéis mandar vuestro email, sin espacios, ya sabéis.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Los días de publicación serán los martes, así que el próximo día será el martes 5 de Noviembre**

**¿Me merezco un comentario?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mí amada beta Miry Alvarez Rodriguez y a mi adorada colaboradora Eli Val.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Emmaly por su maravilloso trailer y a Maia por sus portadas**

**Por supuesto como siempre, historia dedicada a mis chicas Rock y a mi chica Jax May Packer**

**Muchisimas gracias Miry por convertirte en una turbo beta para este capitulo.**

**Como siempre también dedicado a mi amor, gracias por todo.**

**CAPITULO 2: SHINE**

_Deja de ser tan dura contigo misma__  
__No es bueno para la salud__  
__Sé que puedes cambiar__  
__así que, despeja la mente y ven aquí.__  
__Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos__  
__y puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa.__  
__Y puede que te sientas mejor__  
__y quieras sonreír__  
__No dejes que tus demonios te derriben__  
__porque puedes tenerlo todo.__  
__Así que vamos, venga__  
__muévete__  
__No sé a qué estás esperando.__  
__Se acerca tu hora, no llegues tarde.__  
__Así que, vamos, mira la luz que desprendes__  
__deja que brille, tan solo deja que brille.__  
__Deja que brille._

_(Shine- TakeThat)_

Bella sentía que le oprimían el estómago con fuerza, robándole el poco aire que le quedaba. De manera lenta llevó las manos a su vientre topándose con la causa de esa opresión, era el pie de su hijo Mickey, el cual se encontraba de forma horizontal durmiendo en la cama. En algún momento de la noche había sido invadida por la presencia del pequeño y ella no se había dado cuenta.

Esa sorpresa al despertar le demostraba que por fin había dormido una noche de un tirón y que esas odiosas pesadillas le habían dado una tregua, la cual esperaba que durara bastante.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo retiró el pie del pequeño, colocándolo de la mejor manera posible en la cama, lo arropó con algo de trabajo debido a la complicada posición en la que dormía y se quedó embelesada observándolo dormir. Era algo que adoraba, ver dormir a sus hijos y empaparse de esa tranquilidad que transmitían.

El olor del café recién hecho y las tostadas provocó que su estómago rugiera. Era hora de enfrentarse a un nuevo día. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, pero al apoyar el pie en el frío suelo algo blando provocó que tuviera un sobresalto.

Tumbado en el suelo, al lado de su cama, se encontraba su hijo Mark, arropado con dos mantas.

Sorprendida ante ese hallazgo, se colocó inmediatamente a su lado para tratar de despertarlo con unos suaves toques en el hombro, al cabo de unos segundos su hijo abrió de forma perezosa sus ojos, enfocándolos en la cara de su madre.

—Mark, cariño, ¿qué haces durmiendo en el suelo? —susurró Bella, acariciándole amorosamente el largo flequillo que le tapaba los ojos.

—Yo… quería… protegerte —un sonrojo se apoderó del rostro del joven ante esa afirmación—. Escuché al tío Garrett decirle al abuelo que tenías pesadillas por la noche que no te dejaban dormir. Y como el enano ocupaba toda la cama, pues cogí mis mantas y me acosté en el suelo.

Bella, conmovida por las palabras de su hijo, solo fue capaz de abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras depositaba dulces besos en la cabeza rubia de Mark.

—Cariño, mamá está bien, de verdad —dijo, mientras sujetaba la cabeza de su hijo con ambas manos para mirarlo a la cara—. Mi vida, no duermas más en el suelo, la próxima vez me despiertas y nos apretamos los tres para dormir en la cama.

—Es que, estabas tan dormida que me daba miedo despertarte, y tuvieras entonces pesadillas por mi culpa —afirmó con los ojos llorosos.

—Mark, no pienses eso… no quiero que te preocupes porque tenga pesadillas, hace días que no las tengo. —Mintió, sabiendo que esa sería la única forma de conseguir que su hijo se tranquilizase—. Solo fueron un par de días malos, pero ya pasó.

El niño observó el rostro de su madre, no estaba muy convencido de lo que le decía, pero sabía que ella nunca le mentiría. Con una afirmación hecha con la cabeza le demostró que confiaba en sus palabras.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa —le propuso Bella—, acuéstate en mi cama un rato más mientras preparo el desayuno. Hoy nos espera un día muy divertido con la barbacoa que nos van a preparar entre el abuelo y el tío Emmett —terminó diciendo con una gran sonrisa que contagió de manera inmediata a su pequeño.

Mark se metió rápidamente en la cama de Bella, en el pequeño hueco que dejaba su hermano, el cual como era costumbre en él, dormía como un lirón.

—Mami —susurró—, ¿podrías evitar que el tío Oso se acercase a la barbacoa? —Bella arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta de su hijo, no entendía el motivo de su preocupación—. Es que en la última, se comió todas las salchichas que cocinaba y no nos dejo ninguna.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ante la ‹‹gran preocupación›› de Mark, a fin de cuentas, el niño tenía el mismo apetito que Emmett, lo cual provocaba numerosos conflictos cuando se reunían todos para comer.

—No te preocupes, hablaré con el tío Garrett para que lo vigile —dijo, mientras le guiñaba el ojo en clara señal de complicidad—. Y ahora señorito duerme un rato.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Como solía suceder en los días de barbacoa en casa de la familia Swan, las mujeres se afanaban en la comida, preparando las distintas ensaladas y condimentando la carne que se iba a cocinar, mientras que los hombres encendían el fuego de la barbacoa y se comportaban como niños tratando de llevarse algún alimento a la boca sin ser vistos.

Por el bien de los pequeños, todos mostraban sus mejores sonrisas y trataban de contagiarse de ese ambiente festivo, propio de una buena barbacoa, olvidando de esta forma los trágicos acontecimientos que habían rodeado a la familia recientemente.

Mientras Renée y Kate comprobaban que hubiera suficientes panes de hamburguesas, Bella observaba a través de la ventana a Rose y Mark. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá balancín del porche, manteniendo una charla que ya había durado una hora.

Rose y Mark siempre habían tenido una conexión especial desde que él nació, ella fue la que alentó a Bella a que apuntara al niño al taller de periodismo en el colegio y al de fotografía; según su amiga, ese niño tenía un Don con las palabras y una habilidad para captar los sentimientos de los demás y no se podía desperdiciar.

Por eso, cuando esa mañana se topó con su amiga en el desayuno, le pidió apoyo. Su hijo necesitaba ayuda, y quién mejor que ella para socorrerlo, no en vano era psicóloga y sabría cómo aconsejarlo.

—¿Una taza de café? —Bella se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de su madre, estaba tan pendiente de su hijo que no la había sentido acercarse.

—Gracias —dijo, mientras cogía la taza y se percataba que su cuñada ya no estaba en la cocina.

—Se ha ido a poner paz entre los chicos —afirmó Renée poniendo los ojos en blanco, provocando una sonrisa en su hija—, y de paso nos dejaba un ratito a solas para tener un momento madre e hija.

Bella sabía que sus padres estaban pasándolo bastante mal con la situación que estaba viviendo ella. Desde hacía un tiempo Mike había perdido puntos con sus suegros, sobre todo con Charlie, pero por respeto a su hija se habían mantenido al margen. Seguramente las últimas noticias que recibieron en relación a su yerno habían servido para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Así que vamos a vivir uno de esos momentos madre e hija —murmuró para sí, poniendo cara de resignación.

—Vamos pequeña, quita esa cara —respondió Renée, ante la mueca de frustración de su hija—, siempre te han gustado esos momentos y lo sabes.

Bella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante esa última frase de su madre, ya que era cierto que adoraba la complicidad que existía entre ambas. Si iban a tener una de esas conversaciones, lo mejor era ponerse cómodas, por lo que con un movimiento de cabeza Bella le indicó a su madre que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

—Bueno, ¿y por dónde quieres comenzar? —preguntó, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café y observaba la actitud pensativa de su madre.

—Muy buena pregunta, ya sabes que no soy de dar rodeos y que siempre me ha gustado ser directa con vosotros, así que la pregunta sería… ¿Sabías de las andanzas de Mike?

—No —respondió categórica Bella—. Si lo hubiera sabido, te puedo asegurar que en cuestión de segundos hubiera sido yo quien pidiera el divorcio.

—Desde que lo hicieron socio se volvió tan arrogante y altivo, consiguiendo anularte como persona. —El rostro de rabia de Renée hacía que las palabras se clavaran en el corazón de Bella—. Era muy duro ver cómo te cortaba las alas, impidiendo que lograras cualquier sueño que tuvieras… Y cuando creíamos que al fin romperías esa situación, te quedaste embarazada de Mickey.

—No —cortó Bella de manera tajante el discurso de su madre—. No voy a consentir que culpéis a Mickey de una situación que yo sola he aceptado, si en ese momento no pedí el divorcio fue porque pensaba que podíamos salvar el matrimonio, jamás porque me haya quedado embarazada.

La castaña recordó en ese momento el viaje de aniversario a Maui. Cumplían cinco años de casados, y los padres de Bella, viendo los problemas de pareja que tenían últimamente por las discusiones entre ambos a consecuencia de los deseos de Bella de realizar un _Máster_ en diseño gráfico y de esta forma reciclarse profesionalmente y así poder volver al mercado laboral, optaron por hacerles ese regalo y que de esta forma tuvieran un tiempo para ellos solos, libres de cualquier tensión.

Sin embargo, ese viaje no hizo más que afirmar el distanciamiento que existía entre la pareja, ambos buscaron excusas para estar solos. Mike se pasó la mayor parte del viaje haciendo cursos de buceo y parapente, mientras que Bella realizaba excursiones por los alrededores y desarrollaba su pasión por la fotografía.

No era de extrañar que ese joven cobrizo flirteara con ella de forma tan descarada, apenas pasó tiempo con su marido, por lo que era lógico que no se creyese que estaba casada.

En ese viaje, ella tomó la decisión de pedir el divorcio; de hecho, se sentó con Mike y le dijo que no aguantaba más esa situación, pero los ruegos de una nueva oportunidad y las promesas de un cambio, hicieron que desistiera de su decisión. Al cabo de dos semanas, una prueba de embarazo confirmó sus sospechas, ella lo percibió como un nuevo comienzo y una oportunidad para volver a ser felices, mientras que Mike lo vio como una nueva carga.

—Perdóname —dijo Renée—, no es justo culpar a un niño de una situación así, me he equivocado. Los niños son bendiciones.

—Tranquila mamá, no pasa nada, estamos todos últimamente un poco nerviosos y decimos cosas que no pensamos.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sumidas en sus pensamientos, guardando silencio. Hasta que Renée se decidió a romperlo y preguntarle eso que llevaba días atormentándola.

—¿Le piensas contar algo a los niños? —preguntó mirando directamente los ojos color chocolate de Bella.

—No —contestó, mientras negaba con la cabeza—, ellos tienen que adorar a su padre, no deben saber bajo ningún concepto que durante dos años tuvo una amante, y menos aún, saber que esa amante era la que iba con él en el coche el día que tuvo el accidente y que esperaba un bebé.

Bella tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces para no romperse, dolía demasiado decirlo en voz alta, era muy duro reconocer que su marido había llevado una doble vida durante tanto tiempo y que ella no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Sabes una cosa, mamá? —Renée miró con atención a su hija—. Lo que más me duele de toda esta situación, no es que me engañara con otra persona y no tuviera el valor suficiente de decírmelo a la cara, ni siquiera que dos semanas después de su muerte me llegara la demanda de divorcio —los ojos de Bella mostraban la lucha interna que estaba teniendo por mantener a raya el llanto—, lo que me duele y me quema, es que durante un instante al día me pregunto, en qué pude fallar para que me engañara con otra mujer, me culpo de que tuviera que buscar los brazos de otra para recibir ese cariño que yo no le daba. —Las lágrimas en el rostro de Bella empezaron a estar presentes—. Y esa sensación no es justa, porque al morirse Mike, me ha arrebatado mi derecho a patalear y a exigirle una explicación del por qué me ha hecho sentir como la culpable del fracaso de nuestro matrimonio.

—Ya basta Bella —la voz autoritaria de Charlie retumbó en la cocina, provocando el sobresalto de ambas mujeres—. No quiero volver a escucharte decir que tú fuiste la que falló en tu matrimonio. Durante diez años hiciste lo correcto, dejaste todo por él. Fuiste una buena esposa y una magnifica madre. Y si alguien no estuvo a la altura de las exigencias, fue él, jamás fuiste tú. —Charlie abrazó a su hija, la cual era un mar de lágrimas debido a las palabras que estaba escuchando de su padre—. Es hora de que vuelvas a brillar, y ten por seguro que todos vamos a ayudarte a que lo consigas. —Sujetando la cara de su hija con sus manos, y levantándosela para que lo mirara fijamente y prestase toda la atención a lo que le iba a decir, Charlie cogió aire antes de pronunciar las palabras que supondrían el cambio definitivo en la vida de su hija—. Acepta la propuesta de Emmett, márchate a New York y empieza a trabajar en su revista, es el momento de cumplir todos tus sueños.

Bella miraba asombrada a sus padres, ¿cómo sabían la propuesta de trabajo de Emmett? La conversación había transcurrido a altas horas de la noche, cuando todos los miembros de la casa estaban dormidos… o al menos eso creía ella.

—No me mires así, Bella —dijo Charlie, manteniendo el tono autoritario—. Recuerda que esta es mi casa y he sido jefe de policía, mi obligación es saber lo que ocurre en esta casa a cada momento. —Renée puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el discurso anticuado de su marido, provocando la sonrisa de Bella—. Eres capaz de realizar ese trabajo con los ojos cerrados, no he conocido a mejor fotógrafa que tú y un cambio de aires les vendrá bien a ti y a los niños.

—En primer lugar —detalló Bella, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara—, es un puesto de asistente del fotógrafo de la revista, un tal Edward Cullen. En segundo lugar, New York no es una ciudad que precisamente esté a la vuelta de la esquina, y en tercer lugar, no creo que a los niños les guste el cambio de casa.

Charlie miraba seriamente a su hija con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, era igual de cabezota que él, pero ella no contaba con la carta que tenía guardada bajo la manga.

—En primer lugar —comenzó rebatiendo Charlie, ante la divertida mirada de su esposa que estaba disfrutando en ese momento con el intercambio dialéctico de ambos—, trabajarás en el mundo de la fotografía, y que yo sepa, ese siempre ha sido tu sueño. En segundo lugar, en New York viven Rose y Emmett, por lo que estarás igual de acompañada que en Chicago. Y en tercer lugar, tanto Mark como Mickey están encantados con mudarse a ‹‹la gran manzana›› y estudiar en el colegio donde trabaja la tita Rose.

Bella no salía de su asombro, esa propuesta de trabajo era un plan urdido por toda la familia, todos estaban confabulados.

—Vamos, Bella, es una oportunidad única —afirmó Renée con ese tono maternal que usaba cuando quería conseguir algo—. Empezarías en enero, por lo que tendrías las vacaciones de Navidad para organizar la mudanza, y los niños empezarían el colegio coincidiendo con el inicio del segundo trimestre; además, Garrett está dispuesto a acompañarte a elegir el apartamento.

—Sois unos liantes —gimió Bella en tono derrotado, mientras trataba de recapacitar pensando una respuesta coherente.

—Di que sí —dijo Renée con entusiasmo.

—Vamos, cariño, es hora de que empieces a brillar —alentaba Charlie.

La castaña miró a sus padres, era imposible no contagiarse de ese entusiasmo que mostraban, y si quería conseguir ese cambio que tanto anhelaba, esa era la oportunidad.

—De acuerdo, vamos a por ello.

La cocina se inundó de gritos de alegría y abrazos que transmitían emoción y orgullo por la valiente decisión que Bella había tomado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La barbacoa había sido todo un éxito, por extraño que pareciese estaba siendo un día soleado, algo bastante inusual para las alturas del mes de noviembre en que se encontraban.

Tanto Emmett como Garrett se divertían con sus hijos y sobrinos mientras jugaban al futbol. Habían formado dos equipos, por un lado estaban Garrett con Mark y Alec, y por otro Emmett con Mickey y ‹‹los gemelos terroristas››, como llamaban a Dean y Keith, los hijos de seis años de Emmett y Rose, debido a las numerosas trastadas que realizaban al cabo del día.

Bella sonreía ante la competitividad de su hermano con su amigo Emmett, era algo que tenían desde que se conocían, siempre apostando por quién conseguiría una determinada hazaña o ganaría en la competición de turno.

—No sé quiénes son más niños, si mi marido y tú hermano o los propios niños —dijo Rose, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del porche al lado de Bella, observando la discusión entre los dos adultos por un gol ilegal.

—Déjalos, es algo refrescante escuchar risas.

Rose observó detenidamente a su amiga, se notaba cansada y las ojeras todavía eran evidentes en su rostro, pero al menos hoy habían conseguido entre todos que sonriese la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Bella, viendo directamente a su rubia y despampanante amiga.

Por más que la mirara, siempre le sorprendía la belleza de Rose, con ese largo pelo rubio y esos ojos azules, acompañados de un cuerpo de infarto. Un _hándicap_ con el que le había tocado luchar desde siempre, ella quería que la tomaran en serio en su profesión de psicóloga, y con un físico así, intimidaba a más de un paciente. Menos mal que su personalidad dulce y cariñosa, así como la gran profesional en la que se había convertido, hacían que rápidamente te olvidaras de esa presencia física.

—Hoy has mostrado, por primera vez, una sonrisa de verdad —Bella la miró levantando la ceja a modo de interrogación—. No me mires así —dijo Rose, mientras rodaba los ojos—, hasta ahora habías mostrado una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa.

—¿Vas a comenzar a analizarme, rubia?

—Por qué todos pensáis que estoy en modo psicólogo las veinticuatro horas del día —expresó, mientras levantaba los brazos hacia arriba tratando de dar más dramatismo a sus palabras—. No tengo la culpa de ser una gran observadora.

—Venga, no te pongas dramática que no te pega —Bella le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro, provocando que ambas sonriesen—, podrías haber sido una gran actriz.

—Lo sé —dijo con tono arrogante, mientras se miraba las uñas dándose así un aire altivo.

Ambas amigas estallaron en risas. Rose siempre había sido una payasa y desde luego sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo.

Tras las risas, se quedaron en un cómodo silencio, degustando la cerveza que se estaban tomando.

—Así que vas a aceptar la propuesta de Emmett.

—Pero qué pasa en esta casa —exclamó—, se ha convertido en un deporte nacional escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

—Quita esa mirada castaña, yo no tengo culpa de ser una excelente psicóloga que tiene que resolver todos los problemas de la familia.

Bella observó a su amiga con la boca abierta, ‹‹menudos aires de grandeza se gasta la rubia últimamente››, pensó Bella.

—¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto? —preguntó Bella tras unos minutos de reflexión.

—Estás haciendo lo correcto —afirmó su amiga de manera tajante—. Vas a comenzar una nueva etapa en tu vida, de la cual estoy segura que saldrás victoriosa; por los niños no debes preocuparte, ellos necesitan este cambio también… sobre todo Mike. —Bella miró expectante a Rose, demandándole una explicación—. Si sigues en Chicago, la culpa por no haberse llevado bien con su padre lo va a desmoronar, y necesita ese cambio para dejar atrás también sus fantasmas; además, estará en el colegio donde trabajo, lo cual nos beneficiará para intervenir con él en caso de que detectemos algún cambio problemático.

El saber que los niños estarían en el mismo colegio donde Rose ejercía de orientadora escolar, la tranquilizaba, sabía que ante cualquier signo de alerta, ella intervendría de manera tajante.

—Además, no es por nada, pero en mi colegio se imparte el mejor taller de fotografía de todo New York.

—Ten cuidado rubia, no vayas a explotar por culpa de esos aires de grandeza.

—No estoy diciendo ninguna tontería, el taller lo imparte el que será tu jefe, así que más te vale que sea el mejor —Bella la miró sorprendida al conocer esa información—. ¿Tú quieres trabajar con el mejor? —La castaña afirmó con la cabeza—. Pues el mejor fotógrafo de New York al día de hoy es Edward Cullen.

Bella no salía de su asombro, sin lugar a dudas el día de hoy estaba plagado de sorpresas.

—Además —continuó Rose acercándose a Bella, y comprobando que su marido estaba entretenido con los niños y no se iba a enterar de lo que le iba a decir a su amiga en plan confidente—, Edward es todo un ‹‹yogurazo›› que alegra la vista.

—¿Un ‹‹yogurazo››? —preguntó sin entender.

—Ajá, un pedazo de tío con veintisiete años que con solo mirarte hará que mojes las bragas.

—¡Rose! —exclamó escandalizada Bella.

—¡Qué! El que yo esté casada no quiere decir que esté ciega. No tengo la culpa que Edward sea una alegría para la vista y la imaginación, aunque esto que te acabo decir, lo negaré hasta el fin de mis días delante de mi marido.

Rose siempre había sido una exagerada en cuanto a hombres se refería, solo bastaba con ver a Emmett para darse cuenta el tipo de hombre que siempre le había gustado, hombres que parecían recién salidos de la portada de la revista _Sport Illustrated_. Ya se imaginaba a ese Edward como el típico hombre machacado en el gimnasio y amante de los esteroides.

Sin querer, empezó a ilusionarse con la idea de conocerlo y empezar a vivir en ‹‹la gran manzana››; como decía su padre, una nueva etapa se abría ante ella, la cual esperaba que estuviera llena de buenas sorpresas.

0o0o000o0o0o0

**N/A: En el próximo nos vamos a New York, conoceremos por fin al yogurín …¿Se reconocerán?, me encantaría saber vuestras teorías sobre ese encuentro.**

**Nuevamente deciros que muchísimas gracias por darle esta gran oportunidad a esta historia, es un honor para mí.**

**Pero en especial gracias a:**

**Maya Masen Cullen, Yasmine-Cullen, NereCullen73, LeiFer12, Eli Val, TATA XOXO, May Cullen, Naye 15, patymdn, mirylion, EdwardKaname, loreblue31, bella maru, Jess, manliglerz, Ania, Esmeralda C, Maze2531, lemoni, Saha Denali, Mila Storm27, kimjim, Sandra 32321, Maia Alcyone, esmec17, Crepusculo-total**

**Si se me ha pasado alguna, mandarme un inbox y lo corrijo.**

**Las chicas que no tenéis cuenta, me podéis mandar vuestro email, sin espacios, ya sabéis.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**Nos leemos el viernes 14 de noviembre, ahora que tenemos a Miry de vuelta las fechas empezaran a cuadrar.**

**¿Me merezco un comentario?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Sólo los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer; la trama y demás situaciones son de mi propiedad.**

**Esta historia va dedicada a mí amada beta Miry Alvarez Rodriguez y a mi adorada colaboradora Eli Val.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Emmaly por su maravilloso trailer y a Maia por sus portadas**

**Por supuesto como siempre, historia dedicada a mis chicas Rock y a mi chica Jax May Packer**

**Siempre serás mi amor, gracias por todo.**

**CAPITULO 3: WELCOME TO WHEREVER YOU ARE**

_Si te sientes sola, perdida y necesitas un amigo_

_Recuerda que cada nuevo inicio, es el principio de un final._

_Bienvenida donde sea que estés_

_Esta es tu vida, tú la has hecho llegar hasta aquí._

_Bienvenida, tú debes creer, que aquí y ahora mismo,_

_Estás exactamente donde deberías estar._

_Bienvenida, donde sea que estés_

_Se quien quieras ser, se quién eres_

_Todos somos héroes, todos somos estrellas._

_Cuando quieras rendirte, y tu corazón esté a punto de romperse_

_Recuerda que eres perfecta, Dios no comete errores._

_(Welcome to wherever you are, Bon Jovi)_

Bella revisaba la ropa que estaba colgada en el armario, no encontraba un conjunto sencillo con el cual presentarse al día siguiente ante Emmett, en el que sería su primer día de trabajo.

Desolada, se sentó en el suelo de su dormitorio, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Tenía ganas de llorar…

—_Wow_ ¿Ha pasado un _tsunami_ por tu dormitorio? —Rose observaba desde la puerta el caos de ropa que había encima de la cama del dormitorio de Bella.

—Muy graciosa, rubia —dijo Bella con la cabeza aún escondida entre sus rodillas—. No tengo nada decente que ponerme para ir mañana a trabajar.

Rose avanzó por la habitación hasta llegar a la altura donde Bella se encontraba sentada, se colocó a su lado, y con dulzura le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

—Vamos, castaña, seguro que entre las dos encontramos algo decente para tu primer día en la revista.

Bella levantó la cabeza y miró a su amiga con los ojos llorosos.

—Tengo miedo, Rose —confesó.

—Lo sé, cariño, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? —dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para acercarla a su cuerpo. Todavía estaba muy frágil, y cualquier inconveniente podría provocar un retroceso en esa batalla que había emprendido desde hacía unas semanas.

Ambas estuvieron un rato en silencio, su amiga siempre le había transmitido esa calma necesaria para poder enfrentar cualquier adversidad, y este era uno de esos momentos donde necesitaba el temple que le daba Rose.

—Tengo miedo de meter la pata dejando en evidencia a Emmett delante de todos sus empleados —explicó Bella rompiendo el silencio que había en la habitación—, no quiero que me vean como ‹‹la enchufada amiguita de Emmett que no tiene ni idea de fotografía››.

Rose sonrío ante el último comentario de su amiga.

—Es normal tener miedo, pero no puedes dejar que ese miedo te paralice, sino todo lo contrario, debes darle la vuelta y ponerlo a tu favor para sacarle el máximo partido.

Bella miró a Rose arrugando el entrecejo.

—En serio, rubia, ¿tus pacientes entienden siempre lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Bella, ya que no entendía las palabras que su amiga le había dicho—. Porque a veces eres demasiado enigmática cuando hablas.

Rose no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Muy graciosa. Quiero que sepas que mis pacientes me entienden a la perfección —explicó Rose tratando de parecer molesta, provocando que ambas amigas soltaran una pequeña carcajada—. Lo que te quiero decir… es que debes aprovechar ese miedo para realizar el mejor trabajo de tu vida, ese miedo es el que te va a mantener alerta para evitar cometer cualquier error, y es el que seguramente te hará brillar. Lo que sientes no es miedo sino respeto, y eso mi querida amiga, es algo muy bueno.

Rose tenía razón, le tenía tal respeto a esa oportunidad que le estaba brindando la vida que temía hacerlo mal y defraudar a todos aquellos que creían en ella.

—Además, pase lo que pase —añadió Rose—, nunca nos vamos a sentir defraudados contigo. Simplemente con lo que estás haciendo hasta ahora, mudarte a una nueva ciudad, un nuevo trabajo, y luchar para sacar adelante a tus hijos… haces que nos sintamos muy orgullosos de ti, querida.

Bella tenía los ojos brillantes por el llanto que estaba conteniendo, ante las palabras de aliento que estaba escuchando.

—¿Desde cuándo eres lectora de mentes?

—¡Lectora de mentes! —exclamó mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho fingiendo sentirse dolida—. Te olvidas que estás ante la mejor psicóloga de New York, pequeña —dijo poniendo el tono de voz más arrogante que pudo antes de estallar en risas.

Una vez que ambas se calmaron, Bella observó el desorden de su nueva habitación, había ropa por todos lados; tendría que recoger ese caos y decidirse de una vez por todas por algún conjunto de vestir.

A pesar de ese desorden, estaba cada vez más feliz en su nuevo hogar. Se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista nada más poner un pie en ese ático, cuando lo visitó hace ya tres semanas con su hermano, sintió que pertenecía a el y que por fin había encontrado un lugar al cual podría llamar hogar.

Fue una sensación nueva para ella, era la primera vez que sentía algo así. Nunca había tenido esa sensación con su casa de Chicago, todo era demasiado ostentoso y lujoso, nada acorde con su personalidad.

Sin embargo, este ático se parecía a ella, era coqueto y sencillo.

En un principio tuvo remordimientos por querer alquilarlo debido a que el precio era más alto de lo que ella había pensado gastarse inicialmente, sin embargo, la persuasión de Garrett junto con su discurso intimidatorio, consiguió convencerla. Bella sonrió al recordar a su hermano todo trajeado y serio en mitad del salón diciéndole, ‹‹ya va siendo hora de que te concedas algún capricho, y con la pensión que te ha dejado _el capullo_, te lo puedes permitir. Así que no lo pienses más y alquila este precioso ático››, y eso fue lo que la hizo firmar un contrato de arrendamiento por un año.

El ático se encontraba situado en pleno corazón de Manhattan, concretamente en el _Upper East Side_; desde la terraza de su hogar tenía una vista privilegiada de Central Park, motivo añadido a su enamoramiento por el inmueble.

En el edificio colindante vivían sus amigos, por lo que a la presión ejercida por su hermano se había añadido también la presión, más bien, la imposición del matrimonio McCarthy para que finalmente firmara los papeles del contrato.

El ático contaba con tres dormitorios, los cuales por suerte eran bastantes amplios, haciendo esto posible a Bella colocar en su habitación una zona de trabajo, y aun así seguir viendo amplia la habitación principal.

Cada uno de sus hijos había elegido la habitación que deseaba, y por extraño que pudiera parecer, no se habían peleado. Tal como le había sucedido a Bella, nada más entrar en la vivienda, cada uno se había dirigido a la que sería su futura habitación.

Además de los tres dormitorios, contaba con dos cuartos de baño amplios, uno en la habitación principal y otro en medio del pasillo. Un gran salón con extensos ventanales que daban a una magnifica terraza, sin duda se estaba convirtiendo en su estancia favorita por las hermosas vistas que ofrecía.

La cocina, como sucedía en este tipo de apartamentos, estaba integrada con el salón, separándose ambas estancias por una amplia barra.

Una vez que firmó el contrato, regresó a Chicago con su hermano e hijos para contratar una empresa de mudanza y ponerse manos a la obra. Se había instalado por fin la semana pasada, y a pesar de que todavía le quedaban muchas cajas por desembalar, ya podía decir que oficialmente se encontraba en casa.

Bella aprovecharía este par de semanas que tenía de margen antes de que el curso escolar se reanudara de nuevo, para dejar todo preparado antes de que sus hijos regresaran de Forks, lugar donde se encontraban disfrutando de los últimos días de vacaciones.

—Bueno, querida amiga, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea —dijo de pronto Rose poniéndose de pie—. Elegiremos la ropa con la que acudirás mañana a ver a mi querido esposo y una vez que salgas de esa revista de locos, tú y yo —continuó diciendo mientras señalaba a ambas con el dedo índice—, nos iremos a quemar la tarjeta, comprándote un fondo de armario adecuado y de paso yendo a la peluquería.

—Rose, soy lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar que juegues conmigo al salón de belleza.

—Lo sé, cariño, y te puedo asegurar que nadie quiere jugar contigo a las ‹‹Barbies››; simplemente necesitas renovar tu vestuario —afirmó mientras iba cogiendo diversas prendas, las cuales estaban pasadas de moda—. Vas a trabajar en una revista de moda y nos guste o no, tu uniforme habitual de vaqueros, _Converse_ y sudadera, no es el más apropiado.

Bella se observó, y comprobó que Rose tenía razón. Desde que nació Mickey había dejado de acompañar a Mike a las cenas del _bufete,_ por lo que su ropa se fue volviendo cada vez menos sofisticada, convirtiéndose en algo cómodo y útil para llevar a los niños al colegio y al parque.

—Tienes razón, tendremos que renovar el vestuario, pero no pienso ir a la peluquería.

—Vamos, Bella. No querrás destruir el tópico de ‹‹tarde de chicas›› sin ir a la peluquería, qué vives en el _Upper Side_, el barrio donde se rueda _Gossip Girl_ y Carrie Bradshaw se tiraba a _Mr. Big_.

Muerta de risa ante el comentario de Rose, decidió seguir el consejo y darse al día siguiente como decía su amiga, una tarde de chicas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella miró nuevamente su reloj, eran las ocho y cuarto, y hasta las nueve sería atendida por Emmett. Había llegado con demasiada antelación. Estaba tan nerviosa por no llegar tarde el primer día, que apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño, por lo que a las seis y media ya estaba totalmente arreglada haciendo tiempo en su casa antes de salir.

Emmett le había explicado las combinaciones del metro que tenía que abordar para llegar al trabajo; indicándole, que como mucho, tardaría unos cuarenta minutos en llegar a la 620 _Eight Avenue_, donde se encontraba la sede de la revista. Y efectivamente no se había equivocado, había tardado exactamente treinta dos minutos en situarse ante la puerta de acceso al Edificio Eclipse, donde se ubicaban las veinte revistas que poseía la compañía Eclipse S.A.

Entre todo ese conjunto de revistas, en la planta veinte estaba ubicada _Streets of New York, _o lo que vendría siendo lo mismo, ‹‹la niña de los ojos de Emmett››. Una revista mensual dirigida a hombres que se enfocaba en la moda, el estilo, y la cultura masculina. La cual estaba empezando a ser considerada más exclusiva y sofisticada que otras de su mismo género, desbancando en los últimos meses a _GQ_ y _FHM_ de los primeros puestos de venta.

Bella vio al otro lado de la calle un _Starbucks_, así que decidió que tomaría un café mientras hacía un poco de tiempo. New York en enero era demasiado frío como para estar esperando cuarenta minutos delante de una puerta.

Se subió las solapas del abrigo que llevaba puesto y se aferró a su bolso para cruzar el semáforo que en ese momento se había puesto en rojo.

Conforme iba llegando a la puerta de la cafetería, algo captó su atención, una preciosa Ducati 848 de modelo reciente en color negro estaba aparcada en la acera. Se acercó a la moto para observarla más detenidamente. Junto con la fotografía, las motos habían sido otra de sus grandes pasiones, adoraba la libertad que transmitía el conducirla.

La moto que tenía frente a ella era una verdadera maravilla, ya que su diseño deportivo mezclaba los elementos de ligereza, agilidad, y gran potencia que la hacían especial. En uno de los laterales tenía serigrafiado la cabeza de un león, de manera automática pasó los dedos por ese dibujo, recreándose en los detalles. Le encantaría poder montarla y sentir el rugido cuando abriese gas sin compasión.

Mientras acariciaba la moto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se sintió nerviosa, las palmas de las manos le empezaron a sudar y un nudo en su estómago se empezó a formar.

Se sintió extraña.

Y entonces… tuvo un presentimiento.

Ese día pasaría algo importante, y no era el firmar el contrato, era otra cosa que no sabía identificar, algo que hacía que ese presentimiento cobrara importancia. Siempre que tenía este tipo de sensaciones recordaba a su madre, ella le decía que los escalofríos solían indicar que algo bueno iba a pasar. Era algo totalmente absurdo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar el presentimiento que el día de hoy no iba a ser un día normal.

Tan absorta estaba en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando al acariciar la moto, que no se percató que alguien se le aproximaba por la espalda.

—Se mira, pero no se toca, muñeca.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Bella se sobresaltó dando un traspié que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio e iniciara una caída la cual sabía que acabaría en un golpe seguro contra el suelo; sin embargo, una mano la rodeo por la cintura, impidiendo la inminente caída. Mientras sentía cómo afianzaban el agarre para que pudiera recuperar la verticalidad, notó cómo su espalda golpeaba algo duro y… caliente.

—Te tengo —le dijo al oído la misma voz que hacía unos segundos la había asustado. Lo que provocó que se le erizasen los vellos de la nuca, al sentir el roce del aliento del desconocido—. ¿Estás bien?

Volvió a sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al escucharlo nuevamente, apreciando cómo las palmas de las manos le volvían a sudar. ‹‹¿Qué me pasa?››, se preguntó al descubrir las sensaciones que le estaba provocando el sonido de esa voz.

La mano que la mantenía fuertemente agarrada por la cintura, se fue aflojando lentamente hasta que la dejó totalmente libre. En ese instante sintió dos cosas: un fuerte calor en la zona donde había estado esa mano extraña, y una sensación de pérdida y vacío al ya no sentir su agarre.

‹‹Definitivamente te estás volviendo loca, Bella››, pensó ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

—Perdona si te he asustado, no era mi intención —dijo a modo de disculpa el desconocido.

Haciendo acopio de un valor que en ese momento no tenía, respiró profundamente para tratar de encontrar la tranquilidad que hasta hace unos minutos había tenido. Debía darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a él.

Sintió cómo su corazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras giraba aún con los ojos cerrados, tenía que abrirlos, seguramente el desconocido estaría pensando que estaba loca por cómo estaba actuando.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa más arrebatadora que jamás había visto en su vida. Poco a poco se fue fijando en su fuerte mandíbula, en su perfecta nariz, en su tez pálida, hasta que su vista se topó con unos ojos color esmeralda que desarmarían a cualquiera con solo fijarse en ellos un instante, como le estaba sucediendo a ella.

‹‹No debe de superar los treinta››, pensó.

Incapaz de dejar de observarlo, siguió con su escrutinio, deteniéndose ahora en ese pelo algo largo y desordenado de un color cobrizo extraño. Tenía mechones rubios, rojizos y castaños repartidos de forma anárquica que hacían en conjunto una perfección absoluta.

Era el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

Sabía que estaba siendo una descarada por mirarlo de esa forma, por devorarlo con la mirada, pero no podía parar de observarlo.

Bajó la vista para recrearse ahora con su cuerpo, era un hombre alto, atlético, sin rayar en lo exagerado; detrás del _jersey_ negro de cuello vuelto que llevaba, se percibía un torso trabajado en el gimnasio. Vestía unos vaqueros negros que recubrían unas fuertes piernas largas.

El atuendo era complementado por unas botas y chaqueta de piel negras de motorista, y completado con un casco con el mismo dibujo del león que tenía la moto, todo esto, dándole un aire de rebeldía que añadía puntos al aspecto sexi y arrebatador de ese desconocido.

Era un yogurazo… ese hombre invitaba al sexo… era un Dios del sexo.

Asustada por la dirección de sus pensamientos, dio un paso hacia atrás tratando así de romper el embrujo bajo el cual había caído al observarlo.

Bella negó ligeramente con la cabeza, tratando de poner así un freno a sus emociones, y recomponer sus pensamientos.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, observó que él la veía con extrañeza, más bien con curiosidad.

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó el desconocido.

Bella solo pudo atinar a negar repetidamente con la cabeza. No encontraba la voz para poder hablar, ‹‹¿qué me pasa?››, se volvió a preguntar totalmente desconcertada por su actitud.

—¿Seguro? Porque juraría que ya nos habíamos visto en otro lugar.

—Solo he venido tres veces a New York —contestó Bella con un tono de voz ronco, que no reconocía como el suyo—, y siempre he estado con mi familia —finalizó a modo de disculpa.

El desconocido la seguía observando, como si no estuviera muy convencido con la explicación que ella le había dado. Observó cómo sus verdes ojos se abrían con sorpresa, y aparecía en su rostro una sonrisa torcida que hizo que su estómago se encogiera, teniendo en ese instante que cerrar fuertemente sus manos para evitar tocar sus labios.

Retrocedió nuevamente un par de pasos, aun más asustada.

—Me temo que entonces tendrás que decirme tu nombre —dijo el cobrizo con voz sexi.

—¿Perdón? —‹‹Parezco idiota››, pensó Bella nada más pronunciar esas palabras.

—Tu nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? Es lo menos que merezco saber por haber tocado mi moto —comentó mientras colocaba el casco delante de su cuerpo y lo abrazaba.

—Isa… Bells… !Bella! —dijo al fin tras varios titubeos, sintiendo el calor del sonrojo que sin duda alguna estaba haciendo su aparición en todo su rostro.

El desconocido no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, provocando que Bella notara cómo ardía su cara. ‹‹Perfecto, además de tonta, soy un tomate››, se reprochó mentalmente.

—Bella, me llamo Bella —repitió con el tono de voz más firme que fue capaz de poner.

—Bella, precioso nombre —afirmó el cobrizo mientras extendía su mano—. Yo soy Edward Cullen.

La cara de sorpresa que mostró Bella en ese momento, la dejó paralizada en su sitio. Había dicho Edward Cullen. El yogurazo que tenía ante ella era su jefe.

De manera autómata, Bella se giró, y empezó a andar cada vez más deprisa en dirección al edificio donde la esperaba Emmett, dispuesta a renunciar a su nuevo puesto de trabajo o a pedirle que la colocara en otro lugar donde no tuviera que volver a verse con él.

Por una vez en su vida su madre se equivocaba, los presentimientos no traen siempre cosas buenas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A: Pero qué mala que soy!, ¿Cómo os he hecho esto?, Hasta Miry me quiere matar…Espero no recibir muchas amenazas. Tranquilas chicas que el próximo capítulo ya se está cociendo jajajaja.**

**Como curiosidad deciros que vamos a conocer más de Edward .**

**Os invito a ver el trailer, que se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**Nuevamente deciros que muchísimas gracias por darle esta gran oportunidad a esta historia, es un honor para mí. Me tenéis desbordada 29 comentarios en un solo capitulo, es una pasada…Espero no defraudaros y ser merecedora de estos comentarios**

**Pero en especial gracias a:**

**Maya Masen Cullen, Yasmine-Cullen, NereCullen73, LeiFer12, Eli Val, TATA XOXO, May Cullen, Naye 15, patymdn, mirylion, EdwardKaname, loreblue31, bella maru, Jess, manliglerz, Ania, Esmeralda C, Maze2531, lemoni, Saha Denali, Mila Storm27, kimjim, Sandra 32321, Maia Alcyone, esmec17, Crepusculo-total, caristofornaiser, Marce Capuccino, cavendano13, Soicu Perp, Keimasen86, Nadiia16, yolabertay, Jesk, andy10, Sarai GN, Mabel, Madreguerita, evac, mel cullen, CB, Sonia.**

**Si se me ha pasado alguna, mandarme un inbox y lo corrijo.**

**Las chicas que no tenéis cuenta, me podéis mandar vuestro email, sin espacios, ya sabéis.**

**Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas las que os tomáis vuestro tiempo en leer el capítulo y dejar un comentario, es mi inyección de moral, y os lo agradezco.**

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han añadido la historia a favoritos y alertas, también quería darle las gracias a los lectores silencios y a los anónimos.**

**En breve nos leemos.**

**¿Me merezco un comentario?**


End file.
